


La Prima Mattina Assieme

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: La Serie Classica, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Morning After, Multi, POV Second Person, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim riflette dopo essersi svegliato per la prima volta accanto ai suoi amanti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Prima Mattina Assieme

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The First Morning Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654337) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



> A quanto pare ho anche bisogno di fluff in mezzo a tutto quell'angst...  
> Dedicato a [](http://writer_klmeri.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://writer_klmeri.livejournal.com/)**writer_klmeri** , che come me non riesce a scrivere un NC-17 :)

Quello che provi la prima mattina che ti svegli accoccolato tra di loro – Spock premuto contro il tuo fianco, il suo respirare profondo che solletica lievemente il tuo orecchio, Bones che appoggia la sua testa sul tuo petto, un braccio che avvolge la tua vita -, beh, non è come nulla che tu abbia mai provato prima, e non solo perché non ti sei mai svegliato di fianco a un amante prima. C'è qualcos'altro.

Non sei un uomo sentimentale, e non lo sei mai stato. Questa cosa che hai con loro, questo amore, è qualcosa che tu non sai quando è nato esattamente, ma il suo seme è stato lì per anni, ed è solo da qualche mese che è diventato fisico. In ogni modo, la notte scorsa è stata la prima volta che voi tre vi siete veramente addormentati assieme dopo tutto il resto che avete fatto, e questo è successo perché non siete sulla nave. Perché ognuno di voi sa come non siete mai fuori servizio mentre siete sulla nave. Dovete essere rintracciabili, in un posto dove tutti gli altri vi possano trovare quando tutto il resto va a rotoli. E questo senza parlare dell'impossibilità fisica del dormire nello stesso letto, anche in quello matrimoniale del capitano: voi tre dovreste pesare la metà di ciò che pesate adesso, perfino Spock, per riuscirci senza buttare giù qualcuno la prima volta che qualcuno cambia posizione. Quindi non è mai stata una possibilità fino ad adesso. E, prima, non potevi davvero immaginare come le cose ti sarebbero sembrate diverse dopo aver dormito con loro. Come potevi dopo tutto?

E ora hai questo bisogno di capire questo nuovo sentimento. Qualcosa dentro di te dice che è importante che tu capisca. E come fai a capirlo? Cominci a paragonarlo ad altre mattine importanti, ad altri avvenimenti importanti.

Non è come la mattina di Natale, anche se c'è la stessa eccitazione che hai ogni volta per i regali e le sorprese che ti aspettano. Durante il Natale c'è anche la sensazione già provata di attesa che hai dalle altre volte. Non puoi ricordarti il tuo primo Natale, e senti quello nuovo come hai sempre sentito gli altri. Sai in anticipo cosa proverai.

Ma questo, questa mattina, è qualcosa che non ha mai vissuto prima.

Non è come il tuo compleanno; quello che provi - eccitazione, attesa, impazienza - durante il tuo compleanno è qualcosa di simile alla mattina di Natale, ma tutto gira davvero intorno a te come punto focale: l'attenzione di tutti - madre, nonni, cugini, amici - è su di te. Quello che è davvero importante di questo giorno è che puoi spendere la maggior parte di esso con tuo padre. Tuo padre che molto spesso è in missione nello spazio profondo, ma che per il tuo compleanno, per te, è sempre a casa per questo giorno.  
Quindi, davvero, non c'è nulla di simile, perché questa mattina non è su di te e non ti senti come il punto focale di nulla. Sei parte di qualcosa, qualcosa che coinvolge più di te.  
È inutile dire che non è come il tuo compleanno, anche dopo che tuo padre è morto. Da quel momento, ogni compleanno ha perso qualcosa, qualche sfumatura di gioia pura, di scorrevolezza, spensieratezza che non hai più trovato. Perché i compleanni erano, ormai, troppo intrecciati con il ricordo, con la presenza di tuo padre, per essere ancora gioiosi e allegri.  
Senti ancora una piccola fitta di dolore al suo ricordo, e un po' di rabbia per l'ingiustizia dell'universo che te l'ha portato via così presto nella tua vita, quindi ti costringi a non pensarci più, e a concentrarti sull'adesso, sui tuoi amanti.

Cominci in modo assente a fare dei massaggi circolari sulla schiena di Bones e ad accarezzare la coscia di Spock.

La tua mente comincia a saltare da un argomento all'altro mentre tenti di pensare. La tua entrata all'Accademia è stato un altro grande evento della tua vita. Ma realizzi immediatamente che la tua situazione e questo non hanno nulla in comune: la tua entrata nella Flotta Stellare è stata una cosa sicura sin dal liceo, forse anche dalla tua infanzia. Hai sempre voluto essere come tuo padre, seguire i suoi passi, anche prima che tu alzassi gli occhi al cielo e le stelle ti ammaliassero in modo irrevocabile. E dopo, dopo che tutti avevano ormai realizzato quanto brillante fossi, non c'è stato nient'altro che i tuoi insegnanti potessero consigliarti di fare. Anche se tu non avessi già deciso.  
Quindi, arrivare a San Francisco, nel cortile dell'Accademia, non è stato nulla di inaspettato, o nuovo. O, almeno, quello che era nuovo - la routine, le persone, il sistema educativo - impallidivano quando comparati al fatto che eri ancora sulla strada per diventare qualcosa di cui tuo padre sarebbe stato fiero.

E dopo quello, il grosso evento successivo della tua vita è stato diventare Capitano dell'ammiraglia della Flotta Stellare, l'Enterprise.  
Quello è un evento dove le tue emozioni sono state così tante e così potenti che ti è servito un po' di tempo per riconoscerle tutte.  
All'inizio, c'è stato solo un pensiero: _Ce l'ho fatta, Papà. Ce l'ho fatta._  
Poi l'eccitazione: il tuo sogno di una vita si stava avverando; la possibilità di esplorare le stelle, di farlo sulla _tua_ nave, con il _tuo_ equipaggio. Attraverso i _tuoi_ ordini e le _tue_ decisioni. Tutto quello aveva un sapore del tutto differente che farlo sotto il comando di qualcun altro. Ma quella è stata una realizzazione che hai avuto presto nella tua carriera militare: anche se sei eccellente nel seguire gli ordini ed eseguirli, la tua natura è il comando. _Prosperi_ quando sei al comando, e così anche le persone sotto di te,  
Quindi, quando hai ottenuto la tua nave, tutto è sembrato perfetto per davvero.  
Ti sono serviti alcuni giorni per realizzare l'altra grande emozione che hai provato quel giorno che hai preso il comando e che hai provato anche dopo: ansia. Un tipo di ansia profonda che non hai pensato di aver mai provato prima.  
Realizzarlo è stata davvero un'esperienza nuova. E anche realizzare le ragioni dietro di essa.  
Per la prima, vera volta nella tua vita, eri responsabile per qualcosa. Per più di una cosa. Eri responsabile per il tuo equipaggio. Da quel momento, centinaia di persone avrebbero messo la loro vita nelle _tue_ mani, perché fosse preservata e salvata. Le tue mani, che non si erano neanche prese cura di un animale prima.

Sorridi un po' adesso, a quel pensiero assurdo. Dopo tutto, prima di diventare capitano, ti sei trovato in situazioni in sui qualcuno aveva fatto affidamento su di te. Non era frequente, ma, avendo deciso di fare una vita militare, qualche volta succedeva che tu dovessi salvare qualcuno, se non in situazioni reali, almeno nelle simulazioni.  
Ma _questo_ , la responsabilità per un'intera nave, era qualcosa di diverso.

Ti ci è voluto ancora più tempo per capire l'altra grande ragione per la tua ansia.  
Paura. Paura di deludere. Che _tu_ deludessi.  
Hai temuto davvero che il tuo diventare capitano avrebbe provato che tu non eri bravo abbastanza dopo tutto. Che essere capitano non era quello che eri davvero adatto a fare. È stato uno shock realizzare questa paura. Prima, tutto sembrava così sicuro, così giusto. Realizzare questa paura ti ha fatto sentire come un comune essere umano per la prima volta nella tua vita.  
E non puoi evitare di pensare al fatto che hai sentito lo stesso identico tipo di paura quando hai deciso di iniziare la tua relazione intima con Spock e Bones. Anche quella volta hai sentito quel tipo di paura, pura e assoluta. Paura che non saresti stato bravo, che avresti rovinato tutto irrevocabilmente e che poi avresti perso le due persone intorno alle quali avevi costruito la tua sicurezza emotiva.

Sorridi con un po' di amarezza.  
Com'è possibile che pensare a quanto bene ti sentivi ha portato a questa malinconia, a questi pensieri così deprimenti?

"Davvero, anche io mi sto domandando lo stesso."

La voce profonda, completamente priva di sonno, ti fa trasalire così tanto che Bones, che sta ancora poggiando la testa sul tuo petto, fa un piccolo suono di irritazione. La tua mano si gela e guardi giù verso di lui, ma sembra che stia ancora dormendo.  
Volti la testa verso Spock che ti sta guardando piuttosto seriamente.

"È allarmante quanto incapace sembri essere nel goderti la tua felicità. Sembra quasi una condizione patologica."

Una pausa.

"Non sei d'accordo con me, Leonard?"

Un rumore scontento è l'unica risposta per un momento.  
Poi, senti Bones muoversi contro di te con irritazione repressa.  
Ti volti a guardare ed eccolo lì, a lanciare sguardi truci a entrambi, poggiato su uno dei suoi gomiti, mentre la sua altra mano è calda e ferma contro la tua pancia.

"Dio santo, voi due!" esclama e tu pensi che se questa voce carica di sonno e irritazione che è così tanto Bones sarà ciò a cui ti sveglierai ogni mattina dopo una notte assieme, tenterai di arrangiare questa cosa quanto più puoi. Per un momento pensi perfino che potresti quasi lasciare la nave a un altro capitano ed essere felice con solo loro due.  
Ma Bones sta ancora parlando e tu sai quanto irritato può essere se non è ascoltato così presto la mattina. Troppe licenze e missioni e giorni spesi in prigioni aliene varie te l'hanno fatto imparare. Quindi metti da parte quel pensiero sconvolgente per rifletterci sopra un'altra volta.

"Cos'è così dannatamente importante o cruciale che non può aspettare fino a che il sole non è sorto, mm? Perché non posso godermi la mia prima, vera notte senza aria riciclata in pace?"

Sta ancora lanciando sguardi truci, ma tu non hai alcuna intenzione di rispondere. Cosa potresti dire?  
Ed è colpa di Spock, comunque, tu decidi.  
Quindi ti volti verso di lui di nuovo, alzando un sopracciglio in sua imitazione, invitandolo - sfidandolo - a rispondere al vostro amante non ancora del tutto sveglio.

"Mi rincresce che ti abbiamo svegliato, Leonard, ma Jim si stava crogiolando in pensieri sul fatto che rovinerà quello che abbiamo e ho pensato..."

"Hey!" lo interrompi, per imbarazzo e un po' di vergogna. Dire quelle cose a voce alta e in un modo così chiaro e distaccato fa sembrare quei pensieri ridicoli. E tu non vuoi che loro li sappiano.  
"Non è vero!" esclami, e il tuo tono è un po' troppo sulla difensiva per i tuoi gusti. Speri non l'abbiano notato.  
Il sopracciglio che Spock alza non ti rassicura affatto.  
"Non stavo pensando a quello."

"Non ancora." replica Spock senza perdere un colpo. "Ma ti conosco, Jim. Questa non è la prima volta che questi pensieri hanno perseguitato la tua mente. E questo non è accettabile."

Sei sbalordito. Intende...?

"Hai letto la mia mente senza dire nulla?"

Noti il tono arrabbiato della tua voce con un po' di sorpresa. Non hai mai avuto problemi al riguardo prima. Perché ora? O è solo l'imbarazzo per i pensieri stessi?  
Non ci vuoi pensare, quindi concentri la tua attenzione su Spock che ti sta ancora guardando, nessuna traccia di pentimento o scusa nelle linee del suo viso.

"Non l'ho fatto apposta." spiega in modo calmo. "Ma nel mezzo di precedenti attività deconcentranti," e perché quell'espressione ti fa arrossire un po'? "è naturale per me non controllare cosa ricevo mentre tocco i miei partner. Se lo trovi snervante, tenterò di controllarmi."

Esclami "No!" con forza quasi immediatamente. Costringere qualcuno come Spock che è finalmente abbastanza a suo agio da ammettere di fare qualcosa di naturale quando è in contatto fisico con loro, costringerlo a controllare se stesso sarebbe come chiedere a qualunque umano di fare qualcosa di sessuale e non divertirsi.  
È innaturale e profondamente sbagliato.

Un sorriso leggero grazia il viso di Spock.

"Ero certo che saresti stato d'accordo con me, Jim."

Tu quasi ridi. L'umorismo delicato di Spock è davvero qualcosa che adori di lui.

Dita delicate sotto il tuo mento ti fanno voltare un po', così puoi guardare negli occhi improvvisamente seri di Bones.

"Da quanto tempo sta andando avanti, Jim?"

Fai cadere il tuo sguardo per un momento, deglutendo un poco.

"Non è importante, Bones" dici in modo leggero, cercando di sorridere e alleggerire l'atmosfera pesante che sta d'un tratto inghiottendo voi tre.

Senti Spock muoversi di fianco a te, ma tu continui a guardare Bones.  
D'un tratto Spock è in una posizione un po' più in basso, tirato su anche lui su uno dei suoi gomiti, mentre la sua altra mano ha iniziato a fare piccoli cerchi tranquillizzanti su e giù sul tuo braccio.  
Con Bones e Spock messi così, a fiancheggiarti, dovresti sentirti intrappolato. Invece ti senti stranamente in pace, al sicuro. Amato.

"Sappiamo che hai un po' di fobia da fallimento, Jim" dice Bones, sorridendo un po'.  
Poi si sporge in avanti lentamente, quasi di proposito, per baciarti dolcemente.  
Dopo, torna un po' indietro, sorridendoti con tenerezza.

"Ma dovresti aver realizzato qualcosa ormai."

Le carezze di Spock sono più decise e, molto più importante, più basse di prima, dopo essersi spostate sul tuo petto.

"Cosa?" dici in modo insicuro, quasi senza fiato.

Stai guardando in modo intenso - e un po' poco a fuoco - entrambi.

È Spock che ti risponde.

"Che non ti lasceremo fallire in questo, Jim."

 

 

Ore dopo, il tuo cervello impressionato ed esausto cerca per l'ultima volta oggi di definire cosa non hai potuto identificare prima.  
E, mentre ti stanno baciando per l'ultima volta questo giorno, prima di sistemarsi contro di te e andare a dormire, la tua mente fornisce solo tre parole, attorcigliate assieme, come risposta.

Sicurezza. Amore.

Casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 21 Giugno 2010


End file.
